Ragin' Contagion
The Ragin' Contagion is a monster in Dragon Quest IX. Appearance An apparition of otherworldy disease that manifests itself as a spirit to attack the player. Composed almost entirely gas, the Ragin' Contagion boasts a pink hue with greener, more solid, vapors flowing freely from its gaping mouth. It is mostly translucent except for it's three floating eyeballs that can turn and look at the character even through its own body. Personality he rage'in Games Main Games Dragon Quest IX Long ago, it was sealed away by the people of Coffinwell to keep it from infecting the residents with a horrible disease. However, after the earthquake at the beginning, the Quarantomb was un-sealed, freeing Ragin' Contagion and cursing the habitants of Coffinwell once again. During the fight, Dr. Phlegming fixes the pot that once contained the contagion, sealing it away once again. The first thing he says to the player is, "Sakes alive, ya pesky critter. I guess I have to send your sorry hide to the bone orchard once and for all!" though he says this every time the player confronts him for battle. Battles Royal soil (100%) |abilities = Attack, envenomate attack, Sweet Breath |spells = Kasap, Decelerate |note = The very essence of illness, it was sealed up in the Quarantomb for a century, but came back to curse Coffinwell once more. This toxic pox was created to ensure that the nameless terror that slept in the Quarantomb stayed sealed inside forever. |location = Quarantomb}}It is recommended to be Level 18-20 for the Ragin' Contagion, though this is relatively easy to achieve by grinding using Metal slimes in the Quarantomb. The Ragin' Contagion is the first boss to attack twice per turn, and also uses debuff magic such as Deceleratle and Kasap, which you can counter; Mages can use Acceleratle by this point, and your Priest can use Buff, though it is single-targeting and so not really worth trying. The Contagion's regular attack can inflict Poison, so have some Antidotal Herbs or the Squelch spell handy. The Contagion is weak to Fire, and so Mages can cast Frizz while your physical fighters attack and your Priest keeps them healed. Attributes Resistance Synthesis Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key Rank and Slot No. Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key Sprites Trivia *Although the people of Coffinwell fall ill, the Ragin' Contagion is never seen attacking the town. However, the Ragin' Contagion's sprite is seen emitting a smoke of some sort, which could mean the illness is airborne in nature. *The Ragin' Contagion's name and southern accent are a play on the phrase "Rajin' Cajun". Other languages Related monsters *Scarlet fever *Uncommon cold Category:Elemental family Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters